Alex & Jou - Sorpresas
by staraky
Summary: Sorpresas continúa en esta historia, centrada ahora en la vida de Alex y Johann. Espero que os guste. También aparecerán Castle y Beckett pero no serán los personajes centrales.


**De verdad creisteis que dejaría a nuestros chicos así? Veamos que es de su vida. Sólo espero que esta historia os guste. El capítulo de hoy es muy corto, prometo que los próximos serán más largos. **

* * *

La vuelta a la facultad después del nacimiento de la pequeña Leia había sido duro para ambos, pero ambos debían regresar a sus obligaciones, Alex debía regresar a sus estudios y Jou debía reincorporarse al trabajo.

Jou llegaba del trabajo y se encontraba a su chica sumergida en los libros, en pocas semanas empezaban los exámenes, se acercó hasta ella, dejó un beso en su mejilla y se dirigió al servicio. Cada día al regresar del trabajo lo primero que hacía era darse una ducha, necesitaba relajarse un poco después de la larga jornada en pie en la cafetería.

Cuando salió del baño, ya con ropa cómoda observó que Alex no se había movido ni un milímetro - ¿Preparo algo de cena? – preguntó sentándose al lado de la joven.

-Vale – contestó sin levantar la vista del libro.

-¿Pasta? – Alex asintió- ¿Cuántas horas llevas? – señaló los libros.

-¿Qué hora es? – Jou rodó los ojos.

-Dime que al menos has comido – Alex cerró los ojos y negó- Vale, se terminó – se acercó y cerró los libros.

-Tengo que estudiar – Alex intentó abrirlos nuevamente.

-Cariño llevas desde esta mañana, creo que te has ganado un descanso – Alex protestó- Me da lo mismo, hoy no vas a seguir.

-Sólo hasta que esté la cena lista, prometo que después no tocaré un libro hasta mañana – Alex dijo eso poniendo morritos.

-Está bien, pero sólo hasta que la cena está lista – Jou levantaba los brazos dándose por vencido.

-Prometido – Decía Alex levantando su mano como solemne promesa.

Veinte minutos después la joven cumpliendo su promesa cerraba los libros y los apartaba.

-Realmente estaba hambrienta – Alex devoraba la cena haciendo que Jou rodase nuevamente los ojos.

-Alex, debes comer a sus horas, no puedes pasar todo el día estudiando.

-Los exámenes están muy cerca y digamos que últimamente no he estudiado mucho – Dijo mirando a su chico.

-Oye, que yo no te lo he prohibido – contestaba Jou haciéndose el ofendido.

-Ya, pero digamos que tenía cosas mucho más interesantes que hacer – Decía Alex levantando las cejas, y ambos empezaban a reír- ¿te has decidido ya?

-Sí, voy a estudiar Derecho, quiero intentar entrar en el FBI – Alex tosió, escuchar aquello hizo que se atragantase.

-¿FBI? – Jou asintió- Ni de coña, eso es peligroso – Dijo con total seriedad- No pienso dejar que trabajes en algo tan peligroso. Estudia Derecho si quieres, pero nada de FBI, ni policía, ni nada por el estilo.

-Alex, creo que soy mayorcito para elegir mi futuro.

-¿Tu futuro? Creía que era NUESTRO futuro – dijo ella haciendo énfasis en el nuestro.

-Cariño – Comenzó a decir Jou siendo interrumpido por su chica.

-¿Qué te parecería que yo quisiese entrar en el FBI o en la policía? – Jou entrecerró sus ojos.

-Si realmente es lo que quisieras hacer te apoyaría, puede que no me gustase por el peligro, pero te apoyaría, no te lo prohibiría –Alex se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en el dormitorio.

-¡Joder! – Jou fue tras ella- Alex, venga no es como si fuese a entrar mañana, primero tengo que terminar mi carrera y ni siquiera la he empezado – Se sentaba en la cama al lado de Alex.

-No lo entiendes, tengo miedo. Si te pasase algo no creo que lo pudiera superar – Le decía ella con los ojos brillantes.

-Cariño, nuestros padres pudieron hacerlo, nosotros también seremos capaces – Jou le acariciaba la espalda.

-No me hagas caso, siempre te apoyaré, es que no me lo esperaba y me asusta un poco – Alex se abrazaba a su chico.

-¿Quieres que lo hablemos con ellos cuando vayamos a casa? – Alex asintió- Bien, y ahora ¿qué tal si tomamos un poco de helado? – Ambos salieron del dormitorio y mientras Jou sacaba la tarrina de helado del congelador Alex se sentaba en el sofá encendiendo la tele.

-Hoy hay capítulo nuevo de "Yo cuidaré de ti" – Jou le tendía una cuchara y se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Estaban en Sevilla no?

-Sí, es gracioso ver el pique que se traen Matt y la ama nueva – Decía ella tomando un poco de helado y recostándose sobre el hombro de Jou.

Alex se quedó dormida sin que el episodio de su serie favorita terminase, Jou dejó la tarrina sobre la mesa, tomó en sus brazos a Alex y con ella se dirigió al dormitorio, la dejó con suavidad sobre la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla la desnudo y le puso un pijama limpio, después la tapó y se tumbó a su lado abrazándola.

-Te quiero - dijo él besándola en la cabeza.


End file.
